1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interface devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a user""s ability to tune to a plurality of stations during a viewing period.
2. Description of Related Art
A television (TV) remote controller has a number of functions that are accessible to a user by pushing a particular key on the remote that corresponds to that function. One such function is the xe2x80x9cJUMPxe2x80x9d function. At any time when a user tunes to a station (e.g., station A) and then presses a xe2x80x9cJUMPxe2x80x9d key/button on the TV remote controller, the TV tunes to a prior tuned station (e.g., station B). In other words, the TV was tuned to station B before it tuned to station A. If the user presses the JUMP button again, the TV tunes to the prior station, in this case station A. Thus, the one JUMP button enables one user to toggle between the two most recently tuned stations. The JUMP function therefore allows the user to jump between the two most recently tuned stations instead of xe2x80x9csurfingxe2x80x9d through all the possible channels between the two stations. It follows that if the TV is tuned to station A and the user tunes to station C, the subsequent selection of the JUMP function will cause the TV to tune back to station A and toggling is achieved between station A and station C using the JUMP button.
Some remotes not only include a JUMP function but also include a favorite program function. For example, one cable box has a LAST CHANNEL RECALL (xe2x80x9cLCxe2x80x9d) button/key that allows a user to toggle back and forth between the last channel tuned and the currently tuned channel. The xe2x80x9cLCxe2x80x9d key acts like a standard xe2x80x9cJUMPxe2x80x9d key. In addition, the remote for the cable box has a favorite channel operation using a separate key labeled xe2x80x9cPRGMxe2x80x9d for adding favorite channels to a favorite channel queue in a semi-permanent way. The user tunes to the channel desired, then presses the xe2x80x9cPRGMxe2x80x9d key to add that channel as a favorite channel. The favorite channels are stored in nonvolatile memory such that the user can utilize them in a permanent manner (i.e., over numerous viewing periods). Once a channel is stored as a favorite channel, a user clicks on yet another key labeled xe2x80x9cFCxe2x80x9d to surf or scan through all the stored favorite channels. In order to delete all the currently stored favorite channels, the user must first press still another key labeled xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d then a second key titled xe2x80x9cDELETE.xe2x80x9d If, however, the user wishes to remove a particular favorite channel, a different procedure is followed. The user must tune to the channel to be deleted, then press the xe2x80x9cDELETExe2x80x9d key.
A method and apparatus for providing a multi-station JUMP function is described. The present invention expands upon the prior art JUMP function, which only allowed a user to toggle between the two most recently tuned stations. In contrast, the present invention allows a user to jump among any two or more stations, not just the two most recently tuned stations. Moreover, the present invention allows the user to assign up to five stations during a single viewing period as well as add and remove stations during a single viewing period with a single key. Furthermore, the JUMP Loop function is user-friendly as the same single key is used to jump, to store and to delete the stations in the JUMP Loop.